Milk
Milk & Bitter and Sugar & Spice is the sixth episode of the Nyan Koi anime series. Plot The episode started with Junpei running away from the mysterious twin-tail girl after she mentioned that Junpei was cursed. The eavesdropping Kaede shocked at Junpei’s reaction. Next day at school, Kaede was still thinking about the curse that she overheard yesterday regarding Junpei. After school that day, Junpei went to the local temple. There, he discovered that they are actually the Kirishima twins, Akari and Kotone. Akari and Kotone were actually the daughters of the local priest. When their family got separated, both Tama and Noir also lived separately. Tama, as the rare male calico cat was really prized by the priest, so he was taken to live in the temple. While Noir, had to move away and lived with the twins. The conflicts between Tama and Noir began when Tama was adopted later to the household. Being the former cat in the household, Noir felt unsatisfied when the priest only looked after Tama’s wellbeing. Actually the priest only looked at Tama as his source of money by making lots of souvenirs. Their relationships got worsen when Tama met with Nyamsus, he started to talk everything about Nyamsus which irritated Noir greatly. Junpei tried to make their relationship together by suggesting them to walk together as they used to. During the walk, they came across with Kaede with her dogs. Junpei tried to listen to Kaede but Tama and Noir were so loud arguing. Frustrated, Junpei unconsciously shouted out loud to tell Tama and Noir to shut up. Blank-faced Kaede ]]then ran away with her dogs. Kaede then stumbled upon Sumiyoshi and then she rushed to scold Junpei for making Kaede sad. At the same time, Nagi also arrive and meeting the Kirishima twins for the first time. Junpei explained that he was trying to listen to Kaede but the cats were too loud, so that's way he yelled for them to shut up. Unconditionally, Kaede and Sumiyoshi accepts the explanation. The day ends with Junpei eating red rice for dinner, prepared by his mother and watched over by a smiling Suzu. Quotes *'Kaede': Yeah and what are you doing? ---- *'Junpei': You heard that? *'Kaede': What did she mean?1 ---- *'Akari': Sampei, you finished? *'Junpei': Yep. I'm finished alright. *'Akari': Want a Popsicle? *'Junpei': Sure. ---- *'Kanako': Hey, Kaede, what happened? *'Kaede': It's nothing at all. Trust me on this. *'Kanako': It doesn't look nothing to me. ---- *'Girl': Kousaka. Oh, you looking for Junpei-kun he's in the park with some attracted twin tail girls. ---- *'Akari': There's something on your cheek. *'Nagi': (Off-screen)Kousaka! *'Kanako': (Off-screen) Junpei! *(Old Man Ichinose, Nagi, Kaede, Dogs and Kanako arrives and beat Junpei up) *'Akari': Hey, what are you think you're doing to him? Mewview Episode In Mewview episode, Junpei asked Panda what does it mean to repel system is as he does not play game. Panda gives explanation with Repel Squad: lucky Five. Akari in repel red, Kotone in repel blue, Tama in repel white, Noir in repel black and lastly Nyamsus in repel black #2. However their mecha robot unable to fight robot Cat Jizou as times up already. Junpei was shocked that there were timer. Category:Haz Map Category:Anime